memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
}} Luna or Moon was a planetoid that was considered to be a moon of the planet Earth and was inhabited by over 50 million people. ( ) For much of Human history, Luna was referred to simply as "the Moon". This largely ceased in the era of interstellar travel, though many natives still used the archaic name. ( ) :The identifies Luna as the second member of a binary planet system with Earth, rather than simply being a moon. :The gives Luna's classification as class F. In Earth slang people who lived on the moon were called "Lunar Schooners". ( ) History A million or more years before human history had begun, Luna served as a base for an unknown space-travelling race who conducted genetic experiments with Earth's early life forms. ( ) Early Vulcan observers to Earth used Luna as a temporary base. ( }}) In 1969, American astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin became the first Humans to walk on the surface of an alien world when they landed at Tranquility Base ( }}). See also: Apollo 11. By 1972, a base had built on the dark side of the moon. The base was top-secret so it was not public knowledge and was used to test a new Nuclear fission-based transportation system. The Apollo X mission launched from Luna. ( ) Luna became the site of a UNSF base within 3 years after the founding of the service. (FASA RPG module: Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Agent's Orientation Sourcebook) FASA calls it the United Nations Space Forces while the Spaceflight Chronology calls it the United Nations Solar Fleet. In 2154, Captain Jonathan Archer and Daniels saw an image of Armstrong and Aldrin walking on the Moon in the time stream as the timeline reset itself. ( ) In the purges that followed the Eugenics Wars, many of the offspring of Khan Noonien Singh's augmented followers secretly resettled areas like Luna, Alaska, Mars, and the Sahara Reclamation Zone, where life was hard enough to ensure few people asked probing questions. ( ) By 2155, Luna was the location of a great many mining facilities. It was also the primary nexus of the Terra Prime terrorist movement, whose leader, John Frederick Paxton, operated many of these mining operations. That year, Luna was fired upon by Terra Prime to demonstrate to the government of United Earth what they could do if they used their weapons on United Earth Starfleet Headquarters in the capital of San Francisco. ( }}) In the 23rd century, the capital of Luna was Luna City, and served as the hub of most communications between Earth and the rest of the Sol system. ( ) In 2266, after a cosmic storm cracked the forward secondary hull, the put in at the nearest repair base, starship lunar repair base-17, and took R&R on Earth. ( ) The Apollo 11 400th anniversary was celebrated on 20 July 2369 with the recreation of the original 1969 Apollo 11 mission. The Eagle module landed one kilometer from Tranquility Base, observed by over one hundred thousand spectators in a specially built pressurized amphitheater. ( ) By 2373, Luna was inhabited by over 50 million people, with such colonies as New Berlin, Tycho City, and Lake Armstrong found on its pressurized surface. ( , Star Trek: Enterprise) Luna was not terraformed; rather, the Lunar Colonies were established and maintained beneath pressurized domes. Some Luna inhabitants enjoyed leaving the domed settlements in environmental suits to visit preserved sites such as Tranquility Base. ( ) Politically, it was a subdivision of United Earth. ( ) In 2375, Luna hosted a Starfleet base, Lunar Base 3. ( ) In 2376, Robin Rusconi of the had a bizarre experience with an interdimensional portal located on Luna. ( ) That year, Luna was listed as the host location of a current or past marathon. ( ) Federation President Min Zife attended a diplomatic reception held on Luna in late 2379, shortly before his resignation. The reception was attended by such officials as the Ferengi, Gorn, Romulan, and Klingon ambassadors to the Federation, in addition to many members of the Federation Council. ( ) Later that year, the first presidential candidate debate between Arafel Pagro and Nanietta Bacco was held in the Collins Amphitheatre on Luna. Pagro went into the debate far ahead in the popular opinion polls, but it was as a result of this debate that Bacco began her climb that eventually led her to victory. ( ) Starfleet's starships, and the , were named for Luna. ( , et al) In 2381, Luna was amongst the worlds targeted for extermination during the Borg Invasion, but was miraculously saved, along with the rest of the Sol system, mere moments before orbital bombardment would have begun. ( |Lost Souls}}) Geography Bodies of water * Lake Armstrong Regions * Fra Mauro * Laserton North * Mare Nubium * Mare Tranquillitatis * Ocean of Storms Cities * Armstrong Center * Armstrong City * Copernicus City * Luna City * Lunar One Colony * New Berlin * New Chicago * Oceanview * Tycho City Other landmarks * Disneymoon * Collins Amphitheatre * Luna repair base * Tranquility Base * Tranquility Park Appendices Connections External link * * category:moons category:federation worlds category:sol system category:alpha Quadrant planets category:planetoids